A Lifetime
by kcrella
Summary: When Tony met Pepper. Follows the life of a shy young girl who gains confidence from a rebellious boy and how they grow up together including the ups and the downs of a friendship which will last a lifetime.


**I know this has been done before but I've tried to change a few things around to do my story of a young Pepper and Tony. I hope you like it! Let me know what you think...**

I swung my legs harder and faster, loving the momentum I was gaining and relishing the breeze the cooled my face. I was sat upon the garden swing where I spent most of the summer days lost in my own thoughts. It was so calm and peaceful; the ultimate serenity. I filled my days by escaping to another world. Not literally of course but through the musty smelling pages of books. I couldn't get enough of them. I probably got through ten huge novels that month and was taken away to a promise land; somewhere where dreams come true.

However, it frustrated me that the woman was always the damsel in distress; she spent the whole duration of the novel waiting to be saved. Why did the men get to go on all the adventures? The women were just incapable. The only thing that set them apart was their beauty. They were typically beautiful with flowing blonde hair…but you know all that. I have ginger hair that glows flame red in the sun and the palest skin that burns like a lobster, not to mention the generous smattering of freckles that I hope will fade with age. However hard I try to cover them up with powder, they always seem to insist on getting darker from the sunlight. It's a good thing my swing is in the shade.

It's getting darker and cooler now. I probably only have half an hour at the most before I have to go in. I don't want to though. I don't get on with my parents. I am fostered and we couldn't be more different. They are a lot older than most people's parents and are very religious. Because I refuse to go to church with them, they now regard me warily and with disdain. They argue a lot too about petty things like the Sunday paper and the washing up. I try to keep out of their way so I am not even more of a disappointment. I don't go to church, I don't get top grade and I don't read the bible. There are many more ways that I don't live up to their expectations but those are the three main rules by which you should live your life; church, education and reading. I get okay grades but I'm not top of the class. I'm too quiet for that and I do read but mostly from the library which is a place they despise. It's open for everyone to re-use the same books and who knows what sort of evil is lurking between the pages? I've tried explaining it's a hobby like church is to them which was a mistake. Church is NOT a hobby. That's not what I meant though; they are both just things we enjoy.

As I am going over this in my head, I catch a glimpse of a shadow passing over the lawn. I freeze in fear and the air feels incredibly cold all of a sudden. I hear a noise and my head snaps round, eyes darting all over looking for a culprit. Why didn't I go in just a bit earlier? Don't be a damsel in distress like those books I think sternly. Do something.

"Hello?" I call into the darkness bravely".

"Oh…Hi there!" Says a voice and I can't help it but the sheer shock and adrenalin that has been building up inside me, releases and I jump, falling off the swing backwards into a heap. (All heroes have a downfall) No pun intended…

Clearly amused, I hear them stifle a laugh before offering their hand to help me up.

"Here, let me help you"

"No" I say mortified at my clumsiness and trying to be a strong woman. I feel rude not saying thank you but they are a stranger, I shouldn't be talking to them.

It is completely dark now and curiosity gets the better of me as I squint trying to see the intruder. A sudden bright light illuminates my face and I blink furiously.

"Suit yourself"

I glare at the rude person who happens to be a young boy around my age, holding a torch in my face. He has dark curly hair and deep, dark eyes to match. He is also grinning down at me like some lunatic and it unnerves me.

"Are you on drugs?" I blurt out in a moment of uncharacteristic bravery…and rudeness (yet again).

"What? No, what made you ask that?"

"Well in that case, if you are trying to kidnap me then you won't get very far because I can scream…loud and the neighbour's dog…"

That is the most I have said to another human being…ever. I trail off because he is just standing there looking confused.

"I'm not going to try and kidnap you but now you mention it"

I grip the swung, terrified. I want to get out of this place but not on these conditions. He sees the look on my face and laughs.

"I was joking"

"I am relieved but I don't laugh with him. He might still try and kidnap me. I can feel my shyness creeping up.

"What's your name?" he asks.

My throat feels dry and I back away, wondering how I can run to the house if he is standing in my way.

"I'm Tony" he says, shifting from foot to foot.

"Please, just go" I whisper in fear.

"Wait, no, I'm not going to hurt you, we could be friends" he shrugs.

I gulp and shiver in the darkness. I have to get back to the house or I'm going to be yelled at. I'm going to be yelled at anyway.

"Sorry, I have to go" I say, not waiting for his reply and run up the garden, pushing past him in my wake.

Just before I get to the door I slow down and creep along the pavement so as not to disturb my parents. If I sneak in it will be like I was never gone. I open the door slowly but you know when you try and make the least noise possible and it creates more? It just had to happen. The door creaked loudly, probably because I was trying to open it so slowly. Then the floorboards creaked and I curse quietly which is unusual for me. I never swear. I stand still and catch my breath, trying to slow my pounding heart. Just as I decide to creep upstairs, the light flicks on. I feel like a deer, startled in the headlights.

"Where do you think you've been young lady? Yells John, my foster dad.

"On the swing in the garden"

"Don't act all smart with me, God will punish you"

"I'm sorry, I forgot about the time"

"You are a liar Virginia"

"I'm not lying!" I protest, knowing it will do no good.

"Yes you are, go to bed and don't leave your room until I say you can"

I know there is no point arguing so I just trail upstairs tired and defeated.

I climb into bed and lie on my back, staring at the ceiling. All I can think about is that boy in the garden. How did he get in? What did he want? I try to banish these thoughts from my head but I can't. It would be sort of nice to have a friend; someone to talk to. I've never made friends in my life, I've tried but people aren't like what it says in the books. Real people are mean like my parents and don't care about making you happy. I eventually drift off to sleep, all thoughts of the stranger encounter cast aside. I won't ever see him again anyway.

**Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
